<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Game of Tropes by WinterIsComing (CrystalNavy)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25163947">A Game of Tropes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/WinterIsComing'>WinterIsComing (CrystalNavy)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Game Of... [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:08:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>404</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25163947</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/WinterIsComing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Game Of... [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822966</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Game of Tropes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You seem strangely helpful." Doran commented as he leaned onto his escort's shoulder</p><p>"What do you mean?" Ellaria Sand smiled easily</p><p>"I mean, you're helping me walk all of a sudden. And given that you were your psychopathic self until two days ago, it's sorta strange." Doran observed</p><p>"Well, I've decided to fix my attitude." Ellaria laughed "That, and I don't want to burn bridges, especially since death is just around the corner."</p><p>"Death? Whose death?" Doran blinked at her, obliviously</p><p>"Never mind that." Ellaria said hastily, giving Doran a beguiling smile</p><p>"Oh, okay." Doran sighed "Now, regarding..."</p><p>Ellaria tuned him out, patting the dagger hidden in her corset.</p><div class="center">
  <p>-x-</p>
</div>Doran rolled his chair closer to the doorway.<p>"...and then I'll kill him." Ellaria said "With the dagger hidden in my corset."</p><p>"For the people." Obara echoed "For the country."</p><p>"For Dorne." Ellaria said "For Oberyn."</p><p>"Are you sure Oberyn would approve of this?" Nymeria asked</p><p>"Shush." Ellaria said "Don't bring logic into this! Vengeance. Justice. Fire and Blood."</p><p>"...You stole his line from the book." Nymeria groaned "I keep telling you, this is a bad idea."</p><p>"Well, I think it's a good idea." Ellaria said loudly "Now, who is with me?!"</p><p>"I am." Obara said immediately</p><p>"Very well." Nymeria sighed "I suppose I might as well join in."</p><div class="center">
  <p>-x-</p>
</div>"Lean on me." Ellaria whispered<p>Doran's arm was looped around her waist, while her hands kept his body upright.</p><p>Finally, they reached an ornate chair and she helped Doran sit into it. His form fit snugly.</p><p>A messenger came in, delivering a missive. </p><p>Doran unfurled it.</p><div class="center">
  <p>I'VE OUTPLAYED YOU. LOL.</p>
</div>Doran's eyes widened and his body began to shake.<p>"What's wrong?" Ellaria appeared in his field of vision, smiling sweetly "You seem unwell."</p><p>"You." Doran stammered "It was you all along..."</p><p>"You're far too trusting." Ellaria flicked her hair back "That and you're a spineless, dirty coward."</p><p>"I tried to talk them out of it." Nymeria sighed apologetically "Sorry."</p><p>"You could've been great." Ellaria paced back and forth "But you chose peace over vengeance. You're not like your book counterpart at all. But I am. So you must die, and I'll take your place. Vengeance. Justice. Fire and Blood."</p><p>Then, as fast as lightning, she plunged a dagger - which was hidden in her corset up until now - into Doran's chest.</p><p>"I am the only sane man..." Doran whispered as he drew his last breath</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>